


Better Than Cable

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Shippy Gen, Trueform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar always did like to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Cable

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). Thank you!
> 
> Tagged as slash, although it can also not be. Depends on your goggles.

“Watching again?”

 

Balthazar shrugged at Castiel's admonishing tone. “It's not forbidden.”

 

“Nor is it encouraged,” Castiel rumbled, yet he still settled himself next to Balthazar. “Why does this fascinate you so much?”

 

He shrugged again. “I suppose it's curiosity. I mean... look at them! All these little creatures. They have a vast expanse of possible pleasures, yet they keep coming back to this one. Why?”

 

“Perhaps it's their procreational imperative,” Castiel suggested with a shrug of his own. “It does get dull and repetitive after a while.”

 

“That's exactly my point! Even while they themselves realize the lack of variation, they never seem to deviate much from the base patterns. Why do they keep wanting it? Why do they never get bored?”

 

Castiel's silence was ample evidence that he for one had no idea, since he'd made it clear several times that watching the walking apes coupling was utterly uninteresting to him.

 

“What does it feel like?” Balthazar wondered. “What makes them crave it so much? They don't need it to survive. Not like nourishment or rest. Even if they don't desire children, they're still desperate enough for this that they will hurt their loved ones, resort to violence or even murder to have it.” He shifted in agitation. “Why? What kind of sensations could this possibly provide to make them so hungry for it?”

 

“If you ever get the opportunity to find out for yourself, do let me know what you discover,” Castiel said dryly, his words a joke and a warning all in one. Not that they couldn't have sex when in a vessel, but to give oneself over to these things would be treading awfully close to falling.

 

“Maybe I will,” Balthazar countered lightly, as always ignoring Castiel's tendency for pessimism. “If the order comes to go down there... I'll make the time to try it.”

 

Castiel nudged him carefully with his grace, something like a sigh in his voice. “Just... be careful, Brother. Please?”

 

“Don't worry Cassie,” Balthazar nudged back. “I'll wear a condom and everything.”

 

Had he had eyes to roll in this form, Castiel would have done so thoroughly.

 

“You seem determined to aggravate me,” he groused, but a lot of the time an annoyed Castiel was Balthazar's favorite Castiel, so this merely pleased him.

 

“Like you would have me any other way.”

 

End.


End file.
